VERDADES POR FIBRE
by jenedith princess
Summary: SAKUNO ESTA ENFERMA... RYOMA LA LLEVA A LA ENFERMERIA... EN EL CAMINO SE ENTERA DE ALGO MUY INTERESANTE.. QUE SERA?


**hola! sis i se que ya ha pasadpo muxxxxxxooooooo tiempo pero es quew no habia podido jejeje en fin aki les traigo un que ...intento de one shot, o algo asi me salio de la nada aver que les perece oki doki? bueno sin mas me retiro y espero que aun anden por ahi quines leen mi otra historia bye bye...**

* * *

**VERDADES POR LA FIEBRE.**

Si bien Sakuno era una chica inteligente, amable, y bonita, también una palabra que siempre iba con ella era la palabra timidez. Siempre se preocupa por todos aquellos que le rodeen y por quienes tiene un gran cariño; quizás el único defecto (si puede considerarse de esa manera), era que no se preocupaba por ella misma, razón por la cual se encontraba ese instante en la camilla de la enfermería con fiebre de 38 grados.

**Flash back**

Invierno, temporada del año donde las temperaturas pueden descender hasta los cero grados, y las calles suelen ser cubiertas por la blanca nieve, las escuelas pronto cerrarían a causa de las vacaciones dando por ello el terno del primer periodo escolar. Aquel día como los anteriores de la semana, Sakuno se había levantado temprano para acompañar a su abuela a los entrenamientos del club de tenis; ella sería la encargada del material y demás que ocuparan o necesitaran los titulares del Seigaku.

Los entrenamientos eran cosas duras, y el trabajo de ayudar a recolectar las pelotas que iban fuera de las canchas no ayudaba mucho, además sumándole a tener botellas de agua para sus amigos y sempais. Por otro lado luego que el entrenamiento matutino terminara debía asistir a clase y finalizando la jornada escolar debía presentarse al club de tenis femenino para hacer su correspondiente entrenamiento. Todo ello era soportable, y hubiera marchado bien de no ser que el día anterior había llovido, mojándose toda, durante su práctica del club.

**Fin del flash back**

Quizás ese fuese el detonante para que el día de hoy se presentase con las mejillas rojas y ojos vidriosos al colegio. Sakuno era callada, pero nunca lo fue tanto… por eso y el hecho que a mitad de clases de deportes se desmayara y cayera cual saco de papas, alerto a todos….bueno…. todos menos un joven de mirada gatuna…. Quien solo miraba la escena de pánico formado por maestro y alumnos.

Con pasos cansados avanzo entre la multitud, y tomando a la chica entre sus brazos intento caminar, pero al ver que sus compañeros no movían ni un solo musculo tuvo que pedírselos amablemente…según….

Te vas a quitar o no? Si no lo has visto debemos llevarla a la enfermería a menos que se quede aquí en el patio tirada…no? Entonces muévete….hablo con su ya característica pose y voz de superioridad.

Cuando por fin avanzo no pudo evitar soltar su ya famoso "mada mada dane".

Entre sueños sentía la calidez, sentía los suaves latidos de un corazón por ello y juntando las pocas fuerzas que tenía, abrió sus ojos color carmín, y como si de un sueño hermoso se tratara pudo ver a aquel chico que la cautivo desde que lo conoció….-Ryoma….

Escucho su nombre en un pequeño murmullo, bajo la mirada y se encontró con la de la chica que lo miraba fijamente, seguramente tratando de mantenerlos así y recuperar fuerzas…..- tranquila Ryuzaki, ya estamos llegando a la enfermería….

"tranquila Ryuzaki, estamos llegando a la enfermería", escucho decir de aquel chico, no podía mantenerse más así, sus ojos pedían cerrarse y descansar, pero ella quería agradecerle, ella quería decir tantas cosas….-gracias….. ryo..ma kun… Ryoma kun… tú me gustas…..-y se sumió nuevamente en la inconsciencia.

Detuvo su caminar bruscamente, aquello que escucho que rayos fue?, Ryoma bajo la mirada buscando una respuesta pero encontró nuevamente a la chica inconsciente, y respirando agitadamente…. Prosiguió con su camino, después pensaría en ello por ahora debían checarla.

Al llegar a la enfermería y dejarla en un camilla dejo a la enfermera checarla, iba a retirarse cuando esta le llamo pidiéndole que la se quedara un momento más mientras ella iba a la dirección para un pase de salida y permiso para ausentarse por dos días para la chica. Sin otra opción y fastidiado por la petición, tomo la silla cercana al escritorio, bueno si al final se iba a quedar ahí que mejor que tomar una pequeña siesta no?, y eso era ,lo que se disponía a hacer sino fuese que al voltear a ver a la chica que dormía en la camilla, aun tenia las mejillas rojas rojas por la fiebre y pequeñas gotas de sudor se empezaban a asomar sobre su frente.

Recordó entonces los pequeños murmullos que Ryuzaki dio en el pasillo y con ello…su confesión? No estaba seguro pero sería posible que a la nieta de su entrenadora le gustase él? Ryoma era un adolecente al fin y al cabo, y como cualquier adolecente de su edad era curioso, por lo que poniéndose a pensar detenidamente en algún comportamiento que desmintiera o apoyara la pequeña confesión (si así se le podía decir, dado que dudaba que la chica estuviera consiente de lo que decía), a su mente vinieron diversos escenarios donde momo-sempai junto con el neko del club le decía que era un despistado y se fijara en lago más que el tenis, quizás aquellos sonrojos que adornaban su rostro cuando le trataba de hablar era porque ella sentía algo por el…. Ahora todo o por lo menos parte de las cosas se entrelazaban entre si dando le razón a lo que escucho.

Ahora sabia muchas cosas, demasiadas quizás, pero y el que haría con esa información?, que sentía el por ella?... no le desagrada para su compañía, de hecho hasta cierto punto era confortante, y le gustaba también probar los almuerzos que la chica le hacía aunque jamás admitiera algo así, no sabía que sentía … pero quizás no sería mala idea averiguarlo en compañía d la pelirroja no?

Porque al final…. A ella le gustaba el…. Quien sabe probablemente ahora su vida y atención se fijarían en alguien más…. Solo un poco….

Cuando la enfermera regreso, salió y se dirigió a su salón con una pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa marca Echasen…. Después de todo esto sería emocionante como el tenis….. quizás un poco más, mucho más, y sin duda lo disfrutaría.

_**MADA MADA DANE… RYOMA"**_


End file.
